


Date Night

by noodley_noodles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, M/M, and they were roomates, outfits be fun to draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodley_noodles/pseuds/noodley_noodles
Summary: They're gay... They're roommates...they went on one (1) date and fell in love
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: HZH Palentine's Day 2021





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annesbonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesbonny/gifts).



My thought process while drawing this was: what if they were roommates, and this is what they wore on their first date together (for the sake of this exchange it was on Valentine's day)...was there miscommunication on how fancy of restaurant they were going to? maybe? but Sokka also picked the restaurant... so he should've known 

Anyways this was really fun to draw and I hope you enjoy it :D ~Alia <3


End file.
